


A Happy Hunting Prequel

by bloodorangeblackberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodorangeblackberry/pseuds/bloodorangeblackberry
Summary: Pig has noticed Hedwig and Ulysses’ incessant flirting and finally convinces Hedwig to fess up.
Kudos: 1





	A Happy Hunting Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> *this is a prequel to [Happy Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045524)

Hedwig woke up the next evening to a beak nudging her gently. “…Ulysses?” she muttered sleepily.

“Hooo? What are you talking about?” The squeaky little voice was definitely not the eagle owl.

“Pig?” Hedwig jolted up straight with a start.

“Wanna go hunting Hedwig? I’m hungry!” The little fluffball had sooo much energy.

Hedwig glanced around the owlery. “Sure Pig, let’s go.” The two owls took off into the night sky. Pig paused a moment before asking a question.

“Were you planning to go hunting with Ulysses?”

Hedwig started. “What?! No of course not! Why would you think that?”

Pig shrugged his wings. “No reason. Ooh! Let’s head to the fields behind Hogsmeade tonight, I heard a witch talking about a vole infestation over there during breakfast.”

“Sounds delicious. What were you doing in Hogsmeade at breakfast?”

Pigwidgeon shrugged again, “Ron had a Zonko’s order.” 

The two owls flew in silence for a moment.

“Hedwig, I don’t mean to pry, but are things picking up again with Ulysses?”  
“What?!”

“Well, I’ve noticed a little more tension between the two of you lately…”

“No, what do you mean ‘again?’”

“Well, I know you two haven’t been a couple since third year, before I got here—“

“Hold up Pig, where’d you hear that?”

“Umm… am I wrong? It was kind of obvious… There was some serious post-breakup energy around the two of you. I mean, he was always trying to get your attention… and you were always rebuffing him…. No one really talked about it but everyone acted like… like…”

“Like what Pig?” Hedwig was getting impatient.

“I don’t know, Hedwig, it was all unspoken. Like, everyowl would say ‘oh, Hedwig and Ulysses, at it again.’ Stuff like that. Nothing special. I guess I just assumed you two had broken up. And please don’t bite my beak off.”

“Sorry.” Hedwig muttered. Pig was a good friend, she didn’t mean to be short with him.

The two owls had reached the fields behind Hogsmeade, far enough away from the village that the lights wouldn’t mess with their night vision.

“Let’s head for that tree—it looks like a good spot to scout from.” The two owls landed gracefully on a branch. Well, one of them gracefully.

“So, am I wrong?” Pig asked after righting himself, having landed a little too hard and bowled over into the larger owl.

“He’s a very handsome owl.” Pig offered.

“And doesn’t he know it.” Hedwig retorted.

They sat in silence. 

“But you’re not wrong.”

“Ooh, there’s some scuttling!” Pig pointed out telepathically. The two owls perched forward on their branch, all on alert, before diving for the vole family below. Yum!

Back in a tree, the two owls happily ate their prey.

“These are delectable, Pig, this place was an excellent idea.” 

“I think it’s their diet out here, these are the same fields for the honey Rosmerta uses for her meads.” Pig chomped down the rest of his rodent.”

Hedwig sighed. “Soooo Pig, you weren’t altogether wrong.”

“I thought not,” smirked back Pig. Hedwig shot him an evil eye, but continued to tell him the details.


End file.
